versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Obstagoon
Sword Dex Entry= |-|Shield Dex Entry= Obstagoon is a dual Dark and Normal-type Pokémon introduced in the eighth generation of the series as the evolution of Zigzagoon and Linoone's Galarian variants. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon such as Pikachu, which can destroy Pokémon Centers and Temple Giovanni.) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Zigzagoon.) | Large City Level (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon. Should be superior to Pupitar, which can topple mountains.), higher via Dynamaxing (Max moves are far more powerful than standard moves and have a wider area of effect.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon like Pikachu, which learns moves utilizing natural lightning.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Zigzagoon.) | Relativistic (Can contend with and react to light-based moves such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can contend with other Pokémon of it's tier.) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Zigzagoon.) | Large City Level (Can contend with other Pokémon of it's tier.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Ability Negation via Taunt, Damage Negation via Obstruct or Max Guard, Healing via Rest, Resistances to Dark-type moves, Immunities to Ghost and Psychic-type moves, Dynamaxing grants Power Nullification, Stat Manipulation Negation, Weather Manipiulation, and Forcefield Creation Intelligence: Average for all forms (Pokémon are established to be more intelligent than standard animals, however still require input from a trainer for strategies and tactics.) Stamina: Low | Below Average | Above Average, doubled via Dynamaxing Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Dynamaxing:' A phenomenon in the Galar Region that allows trainers to cast a projection of their Pokémon, appearing as the size of skyscrapers. Doing so will double the Pokémon's HP stat, allowing them to take more hits than they normally would, and allows them to upgrade their moves into more powerful Max Moves. Dynamaxing will only last for three turns and can only be used once per battle, however. It also allows its user to warp space, although this is not combat-applicable. Abilities *'Reckless:' Obstagoon's primary ability. Powers up moves in which the user takes recoil damage after using (Moves like Submission and Double-Edge in Obstagoon's case). *'Guts:' Obstagoon's secondary ability. Causes the Pokémon to double their attack stat if they're inflicted with a status ailment, even if Burned, which would normally halve it. *'Defiant:' Obstagoon's hidden ability. When any of the Pokémon's stats are lowered, they will sharply raise their Attack stat in retaliation. Moves Normal Moves= *'Obstruct:' A Dark-type status move and Obstagoon's signature move. The move has increased priority and will negate damage from attacks. If opponents make physical contact during Obstruct, their defense will be sharply lowered. *'Cross Chop:' A Fighting-type physical move. The user delivers a double chop with it's arms crossed, which has a higher chance to land a critical hit. *'Submission:' A Fighting-type physical move. The user recklessly attacks the opponent at the expense of taking recoil damage from their attack. *'Night Slash:' A Dark-type physical move. The user enhances it's claws with dark energy before slashing with it with a higher chance to land a critical hit. *'Switcheroo:' A Dark-type status move. The user swaps around held items between it and it's target. *'Pin Missile:' A Bug-type physical move. The user fires off a string of needle-like projectiles, hitting up to two to five times per use. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' A Fairy-type status move. The user stares at the target with baby-doll eyes, lowering their Attack stat with increased priority. *'Tackle:' A Normal-type physical move. A standard tackle attack with no additional effects. *'Leer:' A Normal-type status move. The user gives an intimidating leer that causes foes to lower their Defense stat. *'Sand Attack:' A Ground-type status move. The user kicks up sand into the target's face, causing their accuracy to be lowered. *'Lick:' A Ghost-type physical move. The user licks the target with a chance to inflict paralysis on them. *'Snarl:' A Dark-type special move. The user shouts as if in a rant, causing the target's Special Attack stat to be lowered. *'Headbutt:' A Normal-type physical move. A standard headbutt. Has a chance to make the target flinch. *'Hone Claws:' A Dark-type status move. The user sharpens its claws, increasing their attack and accuracy by one stage each. *'Fury Swipes:' A Normal-type physical move. The user scratches with its claws between two to five times in quick succession. *'Rest:' A Psychic-type status move. The user falls asleep to completely recover health and override any status ailments. However, it takes at least two turns for them to wake up. *'Take Down:' A Normal-type physical move. The user recklessly charges at the target, taking a third in recoil damage if the move lands. *'Scary Face:' A Normal-type status move. The user makes a scary face to frighten the foe, causing their speed to be sharply lowered. *'Counter:' A Fighting-type physical move. The user takes a defensive stance with decreased priority. If struck with a physical attack, they retaliate with twice as much damage. Will fail if struck with a special attack or not attacked at all. *'Taunt:' A Dark-type status move. The user taunts the target, putting it into a rage where it can only use attacking moves. *'Double-Edge:' A Normal-type physical move. Basically a stronger version of Take Down, complete with a quarter of recoil damage dealt. |-|Dynamax Moves= *'Max Darkness:' The Dark-type max move. The user engulfs the opponents with a wave of darkness that inflicts damage and lowers their Special Defense stat. *'Max Flutterby:' The Bug-type max move. The user attacks with energy-based butterflies that strike opponents and cause an explosion. Lowers opponent's Special Attack stat. *'Max Guard:' The status Max move. The user puts up a barrier around themselves to protect themselves from all attacks. Chance of success decreases with successive uses. *'Max Knuckle:' The Fighting-type max move. The user summons a massive projection of a fist out of the sky to fall onto the opponent. Raises the user's Attack stat. *'Max Phantasm:' The Ghost-type max move. The user summons giant spectral furniture to attack opponents with. Lowers opponent's Defense stat. *'Max Strike:' The Normal-type max move. A basic attack amplified by being Dynamaxed. Lowers opponent's Speed stat. Key Zigzagoon | Linoone | Obstagoon | Dynamax Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Bug and Fairy-type moves. *Takes quadruple damage from Fighting-type moves. *Dynamaxing requires input from a trainer and only lasts for three turns. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Super Form Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators